


Quiet Morning

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You enjoy the morning. Being pregnant with a cannibal's child is hectic, so you take the quiet times you can get.
Relationships: Leatherface | Thomas Brown Hewitt/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	Quiet Morning

You sat on the front porch; hands gently placed on your bloated stomach. The skin was stretched so taught that any movement or rubbing hurt, so you made sure to keep your hands still.

The baby wasn’t moving too much today, but you didn’t mind that. The sudden movements would surprise you often, or make you have to go to the bathroom suddenly, so you enjoyed the stillness while you could. You smiled to yourself, picturing your baby asleep inside you.

It was such a calm morning until you heard the clunky thundering of your husband searching for you inside the house. Sighing and rolling your eyes good naturedly, you let your hands fall to your sides, waiting for Thomas to find you. 

He came out the door, his breath heavy before spotting you and kneeling by your side, taking your hands in his. He looked you over, forever fearing that something bad would happen to you when you were out of his sight. You silently lead his hands to your stomach, letting him feel you and the baby. His breath slowed as he realized that no, you had not left him in his sleep, and there was nothing wrong with you or the baby, everything was fine. 

Thomas jumped when the baby suddenly kicked. A grin spread across his face, lightly poking the spot the baby had just kicked. You giggled, resting your forehead on his.

“I’m going to drive to town today, Tommy.” You warned his.

He pulled back, frowning slightly. It had been happening since you had gotten pregnant, for the sake of the baby. Human meat was risky at best, with the amount of diseases that people could have. That, and the complete lack of fruits and vegetables couldn’t be good for a growing fetus. 

You usually drove alone, though sometimes Luda Mae would accompany you. The intruders that Thomas killed usually had at least some cash on them, so you would buy some fruits and veggies and – if the amount of cash you had would permit it – meat. Animal meat. 

Thomas wasn’t crazy about the whole ordeal. He had too many fears about the safety of you and the baby, but he would endure any anxiety for the sake of the baby. 

Standing, you shifted Thomas so that he was the one sitting down. He pulled you into his lap, the two of you knowing what the other wanted without words needing to be exchanged. You rested your head on his shoulder, closing his eyes and feeling his warmth. Thomas wrapped his arms around you, creating a protective barrier between you and the world.

“Do you want a boy or a girl?” You murmured into his neck, breathing him in.

Thomas shook his head, resting one of his hands on your stomach, picturing the life that was forming because of the two of you. What did it matter if it would be a boy or a girl? It would still be his child, and that alone was something Thomas thought he would never get. It was already a miracle without pondering silly questions. 

It was going to be his baby. And your baby too. That was all that mattered to Thomas.


End file.
